End of Days
by TSW920
Summary: Long ago, a prophecy was given by God. He foretold of the end of the reign of all gods. A child born of an Angel and Fallen Angel would be born. The child would chose the path of Devil. With his power, he would become greater than any entity before him. He would serve only one before his own. He would serve the House of Grimory. He who soared to Heaven, but crashed to Earth. Icarus
1. Chapter 1

Son of Azrael

Once long ago

A prophecy was given by God

He foretold of one who would surpass him

A child

Born of Light

Yet born of Darkness

One who was exalted

Yet, one who was fallen

One who was a renegade

Yet one who was a hero

His father, an angel

His mother, a fallen

Power of Light and Power of Darkness

However, with his gifts

He would be cast out of heaven

He would be rejected by the fallen

He would be feared by man

Alone and wandering

His only comfort

Would only be with those he was sworn to kill

The demons

His destiny

He would become a heretic

He would be a miracle

He would become

One greater than God

God

Demi

Dragon

Angel

Fallen

Demon

Beast

Monster

Man

All would bow to him

He would reign over Heaven, Earth, and Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

To prevent this

God forbade the angels from having children with fallen

He feared this child

He and the other gods agreed on the decision

However

An angel fell in love with a fallen

A child was born

His fallen mother hid him from the gods, fearing the death of her child

The name of the fallen

Melodia

Daughter of the Fallen, Azazel

His angel father was unable to join the escape

Instead, he gave his freedom to protect his family

The name of the angel

Azrael

Angel of Death and Retribution

The mother of the child and child were sentenced to death

God sent Michael

However, he would fail this mission

In the end, an angel was sent

Melodia was killed

However, her father, the Great Azazel, killed the angel to protect his daughter's son

However, because of his grandchild's heritage

He was forced to send his grandchild away, fearing for his life

The child was raised by the Dragon of Evening Twilight, Modread

Modread trained the child for his entire youth

He watched as the youth began to become more like his father

The youth was gifted with his father's power

The power of Dark and Light magic

The combination of Light and Dark

The child continued to grow in power

During this time, the Angels, the Fallen, and the Demons declared war on each other.

During the war, God learned from Azazel the location child, torturing the Fallen

He came down to finish the child, to prevent the prophecy

Knowing the inevitable, Modread sealed with the youth

The youth was gifted with the Sacred Gear, The Evening Twilight.

With this power, the youth challenged the God

The epic clash between the youth and God was brutal, tearing apart the world.

However, the child ended God in the end.

He sent a statement

I will kill all who interfere with my judgement

I will not allowed gods to treat the world like their playground

If you want to stop me

Be prepared to die by my hand

This resulted in the child being rejected by both angels and fallen

With this, the child wandered the world, alone and unwanted

The youth prepared to end the miserable life that was given to him

Until


	3. Chapter 3

This resulted in the child being rejected by both angels and fallen

With this, the child wandered the world, alone and unwanted

The youth prepared to end the miserable life that was given to him

Until

A young man with hair of blood

Appeared before the youth

He offered the youth an accord

Believing a greater fate for the boy

He offered to prevent his death

His offer

Serve my house as its protector

Accept this

I then will give you what you desire most

What do you desire most?

A bed to sleep

Food so I may eat

Clothes to cloth, so I may have warmth

Water to bathe

To be accepted

To have meaning

With a kind smile, the man with hair of blood looks at the boy

I can give you food to eat

Clothes I can easily give to you

At my ancestral home, I can give a bed to sleep and warm water so you may bathe

However

I cannot give you the feeling of acceptance

I cannot give you meaning

Those are things you must do on your own

These are decisions you must make

Placing a knife closer to his neck, the boy prepares to end his existence

His massive wings appear

Two white as snow

Two dark as night

As he begins the bitter trial

A hand grips his arm

Looking at the man with hair of blood

He is greeted by a warm smile

I did not say I would not help with you

It is your decision if you accept my offer

I can give you home

I can end the loneliness

However

You must make the decision

If you want to be accepted

This is not an offer of mercy

This a soul binding agreement

Once it has been made

It cannot be reverted nor can it change

It is your choice

Moving his hand from the boy's arm

He places his hand out toward the boy

Looking at the blade

Then looks at the man

Glancing at the knife once more

He breaks the blade

Looking at the man, he grasps his hand

In his hand, a long forgotten piece

Shaped like a king, a six sided crown marks the piece

Six grooves spiral down the center of the piece

I, Lord Zex Grimory

Create this accord with

He who is born of Holy and Fallen blood

Rejected by Heaven

Rejected by Earth

Denied by God

Denied Family

Heir of the Angel of Death and Retribution

Successor of the King of the Evening Twilight

Slayer of the Almighty

From this day forth you shall serve the House of Grimory

You shall defend the House of Grimory with your life

You shall be devoted to it's protection

In return, you shall be reborn

You shall be reborn into a devil

You shall be reborn as

Icarus

For you soared to the heavens, but crashed to the earth

You shall serve as my Guardian

After the deal had been made

A new devil was born

Unlike any before

He was a Angel

He was a Fallen

He was a Devil

The power of Light and power of Darkness flowing in his veins

The Greatest Sacred Gear under his control

Six Wings

Mark him

The highest level of divine beings

He was destine to claim the world

He will unite

All the Patrons of the Gods

He will become greater than a god

He will become greater than a titan

He will become greater than a dragon

He will become greater than any other primordial being

He will become the Ultimus


End file.
